The Wise Choice
by purplepigmypuff510
Summary: Annabeth has a problem. She is utterly in love with two guys. Two guys who are utterly in love with her. When her best friend Thalia comes up with these "games" for both boys, can Annabeth figure out who she really wants to be with?
1. Chapter 1

**Hii it's me, back with a new story. I like this one a lot, but it might take me a bit to update…(you try writing sometime, writer's block is NOT fun) so if you like it, great! If you don't like it, great! Reviews are always appreciated, let's me know you care! Sooo, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus.**

_Annabeth POV_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_. I groaned, swinging my hand out to stop the awful noise of my alarm clock, keeping my head buried in my pillow. CRASH. _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_. _Ughhhhhh. _I'd only managed to knock the thing off my desk and onto….my backpack. The alarm clock was immediately pushed out of my brain as I realized what day it was. The first day of school. WOOOOOHOOOOO! I was finally in high school; enrolled in Goode with my best friend Thalia (I'm still surprised she made it all the way to high school). My head snapped up, and pushing the covers off my body, I proceeded to get ready for the day. I had chosen a light gray tank with an owl on the front, wearing glasses and holding a pencil, along with dark blue skinny jeans, neatly laid out at the foot of my bed. I let my hair down today, already feeling embarrassed by its color. I was always getting teased, _dumb blonde, _which was really stupid considering I'm one of the smartest kids in my grade (not to brag). I was snapped out of my inner thoughts when my step-mom yelled "ANNABETH!" from downstairs.

"COMING!" I yelled back. Taking one last look at myself in the mirror, I skipped down the stairs, feeling the excitement bubble up inside me again.

"Why are you so happy Annabeth, it's the first day of school!", my step-brother Bobby groaned.

"Yeahhhhhh you should be sad like us!" his twin brother Matthew suggested.

I laughed while Susan gave them a lecture on how important school was in life and that junk. I looked at the time; _Thalia should be here soon._ Grabbing a bagel off the counter I said a quick goodbye to Susan and the boys, heading to Thalia's car to go to school.

"Good luck!", Susan exclaimed, but it was lost in the wind. Thalia was waiting with a grimace on her face, the window rolled all the way down. I could see her mother in the backseat, since Thalia was 15 and only has her permit. I waved, and then looked at Thalia.

"What's the matter Thals?" I laughed, "It's the first day of school!"

"Exactly. Now get in the car Annie and let us sit through this day of hell." Thalia said.

"I told you not to call me Annie!" I exclaimed, but I smiled anyway.

When we got there, I was literally jumping up and down with joy. Thalia had to restrain me when I tried running toward the school. I then got out of my frenzy when I realized people would start staring at us soon. We walked in the building together and got our schedules. Everything except for one. She has gym while I have algebra 2. Our lockers were not that far apart so we could go to them both together. Heading to homeroom, Thalia started talking about how her cousin, Percy, is transferring to this school, and how she can't wait to see him again.

"Wait!" I interrupted, "You have a cousin that you never told me about?!"

"Well…...yeah." she said back.

"Why? I thought I knew all of your family!" I exclaimed.

"Well you thought wrong, and make sure you be nice to him.", Thalia argued.

I was still miffed that she had a cousin I didn't know about but I grumbled out an, "Okay, fine."

"Good. Come on Annabeth! It's fine! Let's get to class…" she said, trying to get me to stop glaring at her. It worked.

"Ok! Let us go!" I said, bounding down the hallway, dragging Thalia behind me.

When we entered the classroom I scanned the area for Luke, my crush since 1st grade. He's one of my best friends, but he doesn't realize I want to be more than friends. For about 7 years! Boys are so ignorant. Aha! Baby blue eyes fanned out with gorgeous gold hair. He has a scar across his cheek from when he was attacked by his "rabid dog" but personally, I think that it just makes him look more handsome. He spotted me and his eyes lit up. I blushed (hopefully not noticeably) when he started towards us.

"Hey Annabeth! How's it going?" he said, and I momentarily got lost in his eyes.

"Uh-umm...well...good! How...how about you?' I stammered. _Fail._ I mentally smacked myself.

He laughed. "Well, a couple of us are going to Penny's after school to (he made air quotes with his fingers) "celebrate" back-to-school. Did you want to come?" he asked. Penny's was a pizza place close to the school, all the popular kids hung out there (so, obviously, I didn't)

"Sure!" I responded immediately, and then smacked myself again. Beside me, Thalia coughed. Oops, I forgot she was there once I was aware of Luke's presence.

"Oh! Sorry, Thalia. You should come too!" Luke said apologetically.

"Yeah I'll come." she said, and then in my ear, "I swear, you guys are always off in your little world together…"

My face heated up. Thalia laughed, and Luke just stared at us in confusion.

"Well then. Can I see your schedules?" he asked. I gave him mine first, and shivered when his hand brush mine. We made eye contact, me staring in his blue eyes and him staring into my gray ones, and then he broke the connection.

"Mhmm! It seems we have English and Physics 1&2 together. Thalia….same thing." I was so happy. Luke was in 4 of my classes! But I kept my cool. No need to give Thalia anything else to tease me about. I was about to say 'That's great!', but I didn't get a chance because at that moment, Thalia decided to poke me in the arm. Hard.

"Annabeth! Percy's here!" she exclaimed with pure happiness. I turned around, slowly, imagining a chubby guy carrying tons of books and acne all over his round face, but I was more surprised than I ever was in my life. Walking into the classroom were three guys. The one on the left looked emo; black hair, black clothes, and black eyes, except for the huge smile on his face. The one on the right had a slight limp, with curly shaggy hair and a Rasta cap. They were both looking at the guy in the middle. I don't know how to put this any other way. He was hot. Maybe even Luke hot. Tall, muscular (I bet he had abs), and jet black hair messed up on his head. He had deep sea green eyes. Those eyes that girls would say I-could-stare-into-them-all-day-and-tell-you-all-my-secrets. I was about to ask which one was Thalia's cousin, but she ran up and jump/hugged the boy in the middle. He laughed.

"Who is that!?" Luke wondered. I could hear a trace of...was that jealousy? I turned to him and said, "That...that would be Percy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Going to keep it short this time. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus.**

_Annabeth POV_

Percy was amazing. I couldn't stop staring at him. Whenever I would try to turn my head away, he would smile, laugh, or say something that would draw my attention again. Now, I didn't _like _him. He was just...interesting. I looked at him again, studying his eyes(not for the first time), when his head snapped up as if he finally realized someone was watching him, and we made eye contact. I was hit with Deja vu with Luke, but this was...different. Percy was analyzing me, trying to read my expression. After a few seconds, he smiled. A goofy smile that stretched across his face. I looked away. _Was he smiling at me? No, it must have been someone else. _

I was able (barely) to keep my eyes off Percy for the rest of class. When the bell rang, I jumped out of my seat, briefly thinking of Thalia and Luke before I was out the door. Half-running, I looked down at my schedule to see where my next class was, and it was ripped out of my hand.

Angry, I yelled, "Hey! Who-", I was caught off guard to see Percy next to me, staring intently at my schedule. "Percy…?" I wondered.

"Yes?" he replied, then, "How do you know my name?"

"I..umm….Thalia. She couldn't stop talking about you today. And I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase.", I said awkwardly, holding out my hand. He smiled that goofy smile, and took my hand. I shivered at the touch, and pulled back.

"Percy. Nice to meet you, Annabeth Chase.", he said, still smiling. I was about to say something back when I realized that he still had my schedule. I snatched it out of his hand.

"Why did you take this from me!?", I said, angry again. I waved the paper in front of his face. He smiled again. I was getting annoyed with that smile, and even more annoyed at the little flutter in my chest whenever he did. But I ignored that right now.

"What?", he answered, "I saw a pretty girl and wanted to know if she had any classes with me." I suppose this is what they call _flattery._ And I suppose I should say something _back._ But instead of making my chest all fluttery-happy, it just made me furious.

"Well _she_ doesn't care what classes _she _has and _she _thinks that someone should at least know the person's _name_ before they go and steal their stuff!", I blurted out, and stormed away. I heard him calling out behind me;

"Well _she_ is going to see me in English and Physics 1&2 every day! You can't get rid of me that easily, Chase!" I grumbled, but didn't look back.

The next few classes helped take my mind off things. Algebra 2 was fun, and then the three classes before lunch Thalia and I passed notes.

Thalia- _I'm bored_

Me- _Pay attention. This might be important_

Thalia-_Ugggggggggggg_

Me- _...Does Luke look taller to you?_

Thalia- _I dunno. Maybe. Does wittle Annabeth still have a cwushy wushy on Lukey-Poo?_

Me- _Oh shut up Thalia_

Thalia- _Hehehe_

Me- _Lunch is next period, where are we gonna sit?_

Thalia- _Together, obviously. I also invited Katie and Piper and Hazel. Oh and Percy, Nico, and Grover of course_

Me- _Percy and who and who?_

Thalia- _Nico. And Grover._

Then the bell rang, before I could ask _who _they were again. We walked to lunch silently, and by the time we got there, the cafeteria was bursting with noise. We stood there for a moment, completely lost, until Thalia spotted Katie and Hazel waving towards us from their table. She grabbed my arm, and started pulling me towards the table.

"Come _on_, Chase!" Thalia said to me. I then realized that I was automatically looking for someone. Not someone...Luke. A little farther to my left I saw that he was sitting at a table with Ethan, Charles, and Silena, but that feeling was still there, so he wasn't the one I was looking for. _Of course he's the one I'm looking for. I...I love Luke._ When we got to the table I pushed that thought away and said hi to Hazel and Katie.

"Where's Piper?" I asked.

Katie replied, "Haven't you heard, she's bringing her new boyfriend! Eee! I wonder who it is!"

"She finally has a boyfriend!?" Thalia shouted, "It's about time! She's one of the prettiest girls in school. I don't know why she rejected so many guys."

I listened to them talk about the cutest boys in the school for a few minutes, and then Percy arrived with the two other guys who followed him into class this morning._ They must be Nico and Grover._ When my eyes landed on Percy I felt a jolt. _He _was the one I was looking for. Oh my god.

"Hey Thalia!" Percy said, and then turned to Hazel and Katie. "Hi, I'm Percy, Thalia's cousin."

Hazel said, "I'm Hazel, and this is Katie. We know alllll about you", the same time Katie leaned into Thalia and whispered, "You didn't tell us he was _hot_", and giggled.

Thalia laughed, and Percy gave her a confused look before sitting down and facing me.

"Chase.", he said, smirking.

I glared at him. "Jackson", I said.

"Weeeeell, I see that you two have met already", Thalia exclaimed, breaking the tension.

Grover introduced himself as the one in the Rasta cap and the limp, and Nico was the emo-ish one. Then Piper decided to show up.

"Piper!", Katie squealed, then looked confused, "Where's your boyfriend…?"

She blushed, and then said, "He's hiding. Scared of how Thalia will react, apparently."

"How _I _will react?!" Thalia yelled. "Who _is _this kid!?"

Piper blushed again, and yelled over her shoulder, "Come on Jason, she's not going to hurt you!"

At the name Jason, Thalia went pale, and Percy and I burst out laughing. I caught his eye, and I went silent. A blonde boy walked up to us, one with electric blue eyes. The same eyes Thalia has, the only resemblance between the brother and sister.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND!?" she screamed, then, "Oh ho ho! I am so telling mom!" she exclaimed, teasingly.

Jason groaned, and then sat down with Piper. "Hey Percy. Nico, Grover."

Oh so even _Jason _knew about Percy! Great!

"Hey Jason. Nice catch", Percy said, winking. Piper punched him in the shoulder. "Hey! I was joking!" he laughed.

Piper smiled. "I'm guessing you're Percy, then.", she said.

"The one and only. Say, _how_ much has Thalia told you about me?"

Thalia smiled. "Enough.", she said.

Lunch went by something like this, and I have to admit, Percy was pretty cool. And hot. What! I did _not _just say that. Blushing, I glanced at Percy then down to the table a split second later. The bell rang then, so I gathered up my (heavy) stuff, and walked towards the door. Only I didn't make it that far. I didn't understand what was happening until I was a foot from the ground, so in a panic I threw my hands in front of me, dropping my things. Bad idea. My hand fell on my history textbook and it twisted a way that it's not supposed to twist. I yelled in pain then landed on my back. Hard. For a few seconds, I could only lay on the ground, and try not to scream from the pain in my wrist. Then there was a crowd, and a boy next to me, gathering my stuff off the ground. It was...Percy. I tried sitting up, and saw Thalia pushing past the crowd, trying to get to me.

"Oh my god, Annabeth, are you okay!?" she said, reaching out her arm to help me up.

"My...my wrist. I think it's broken", I managed, taking her hand. I stood up, and immediately felt dizzy. _Was the ground supposed to be leaning that way?_

"Whoa, Annabeth, you okay there?" I heard Percy say. He had already gathered up my books and shoved them into Travis's arms. Lucky, too, because I felt myself sway towards the ground, then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it so far, thanks to all of you who are reading this! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus.**

_Percy POV_

"Mr. Jackson….Mr. Jackson!" my math teacher called, breaking me out of my daze.

"Umm-sorry, Mr. Nicholls, what did you say?" I replied.

"I _said_, Mr. Jackson, what is the answer to number 3?" I looked down at my paper. Ugh. Math. Grover nudged me, and I looked over quickly, peeking at his paper.

"42", I said. Mr. Nicholls turned and stared at me over his half-moon spectacles.

"Correct. But next time, Mr. Jackson, please do your own work. Mr. Underwood cannot help you _all_ the time."

Grover went red, but I brushed it off. At least he didn't make me do, you know, another problem. A few minutes went by, and I zoned out again. I couldn't get Annabeth off my mind, what had happened to her at lunch. When she fell, I caught her before she hit the ground, swinging her up into my arms. I headed towards the nurse, ignoring the kids who came up to me, to Annabeth, asking what had happened. I was so focused on getting Annabeth help that I didn't realize the nurse was right in front of me until I bumped into her, almost dropping Annabeth, who was moaning in my arms. Apparently that Luke kid had gone to get the nurse right when he saw Annabeth fall. The nurse examined her, and deemed a broken wrist. The ambulance and her parents were called, but I stayed by her side the whole time until they had taken her away. I've been out of it ever since they sent me back to class.

I know it's only a broken wrist, but I'm worried for her. That sounds even weirder since I've only known her for...not even a day. I feel bad, too. If I would have known she was Thalia's friend, then I wouldn't have made a move on her at all. But a guy like me can't help it. I'm used to girls coming up to me and asking me out, flirting with me, etc., and I've dated a few, but I just wasn't interested in any of them. Now, here comes this smart, pretty girl, and I messed up my chances with her on Day 1. _Good going, Percy, good going. _

_Annabeth POV_

"Thalia…no Thalia I'm fine-"I said, my phone mushed between my check and my shoulder. I had just gotten out of the hospital (the doctors had deemed my wrist broken and put a cast on) and immediately called Thalia. After she finished yelling at me about how stupid I'd been, she softened up and wouldn't stop asking if I was okay. This is worse, in my opinion. Then I heard my dad call my name from downstairs.

"Thalia, I have to go, my dad wants me…yes I'll call you back…okay Thalia! Bye."

I hung up and ran down the stairs, holding tight to the rail with my good hand. Don't need to fall any more times today. I met Bobby and Matthew at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ooooooooh you're gonna get it!" Matthew shouted, pointing his chubby little finger in my face.

"Yeah! Daddy's gonna kill you real good!" Bobby shouted, and then both boys sprinted up the stairs to their bedroom.

I crept warily towards the kitchen, and slowly opened the door. There stood my father and my step-mother, both of their arms crossed. _Uh oh._

"Umm…hi?" I tried, puzzlement written all over my face.

My dad uncrossed his arms and walked a few steps closer to me. "Now that all the hullabaloo with the hospital is over, Susan and I would like to know what you did to break you Gods-for-saken-wrist!" he exclaimed, his voice rising with each word.

"I-I fell." I said, looking at Susan this time. "I was walking a-and I sort-of tripped-"

"You tripped!?" my dad shouted, disbelief in his eyes. "Please tell us, Annabeth, what you tripped _over_!"

"I don't know!" I shouted back, "I don't know_ what_ I tripped over, but I fell, and my hand hit my books, and my wrist bent the wrong way!"

My dad opened his mouth to say something back, but I wasn't done yet. "It wasn't a _gang_, or a _rapist_, or a _bully_, or _anything_, dad! I'm fine, it was just an accident! And maybe next time you can actually pretend to _care_ about your only daughter next time, okay?" And with that, I ran upstairs, my eyes brimming with tears. When I hit my bed, I couldn't hold them back, so I laid there, sobbing into my pillow, alone.


End file.
